Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5187765-20150126222649
Red's POV: My mind was clear again. This was brilliant. Oh great, I thought, a text from Nyla. Sure, now she texts me first. "Coordinates" was the single word on my phone. I don't know why she bothered to ask for co-ordinates, that's just silly. Who used co-ordinates these days? "Just head to Paris." I told her. "I'll pick you up with the Camo tomorrow, I have business to attend to." Paperwork. Boring. I was gonna head over to... wasn't sure, but I'd figure it out. I'd rather not but, as Leader again I was forced into it. It wasn't without its uses, however. Lucians are, of course, famous for their spies and the like... not that I was without my contacts after I resigned. Taking control over that vast network could prove useful. There was someone I wanted to hear about... So off I went. The Camo was, as usual, waiting for me, in the Lucian Port, Southern England. I walked in the office casually and people looked at me suspiciously, until one recognised me. I had no idea who he was, but I ordered him to tell his boss I was here. His eyes widened, clearly having never spoken to royalty the Lucian Leader before. As I thought of this, a thought popped into my head of my Lucian cousin... a plan formed in my head. He scarpered off to find his leader. I stood there, in the Lucian base which I myself commissioned, as people watched incredulously as they realised who I was. I saw down the hall, two agents dragging in a prisoner. I saw one mouth the word "Vesper" so I shot the prisoner in the head for the hell of it. He said something like deletive and glanced at me darkly. The leader guy appeared. Someone that I'd said would be a good leader guy. I had no idea who he was bit his name rhymed so I figured he'd be great. "Red." He said nervously. "Uhh... hi." "I am leaving my yacht here, take good care of her, I'll put your head through the wall if you don't." I'm not going to lie, I loved this part of leadership, bossing everyone about like the superior being I was. "Also, tell the Queen I'm going to meet her at Buck 'Ouse." He blinked. "The... uhh... Queen?" He stuttered out eventually. "Yes, the Queen." "The Queen?" "No, Freddie bloody Mercury. Of course I mean The Queen. Elizabeth the Second. Queen of the United Kingdom. You know the one?" He looked confused. "Not personally..." "Well I do. Now clear off and do just that. I'm off there now. Have fun guys." I turned and walked out of the building. I noticed there was a small wall that stopped people falling over the ledge into the water. For pure dramatic effect, I dropped a small bomb to blow up the porch. It blew up just as I had powerfully jumped over the wall and onto the Camo's dangling rope ladder. It probably looked absolutely awesome. Just typical nobody was there to see it. ---- Not altogether longer later: London. "Camo's invisible, boss." Waste of Space told me. "It should have been invisible the whole journey..." I complained. He looked guilty. No matter. We landed on top of the palace, and I climbed down the wall and walked up to a back door, lucky nobody had noticed me. I knocked on the door. The butler came up to me. "Young riffraff." He looked over me, disapproving, looking at my hoodie.. I ignored him. "OI!" I yelled, "LIZ! YOU UP THERE?" "Come up Red!" She shouted. The butler looked confused so I showed him my identity card and then his confusion turned to tears which amused me so much I threatened to have him killed, just so I could see him break out in a sweat. ---- I went up. She was waiting in her meeting room thing. "Good afternoon, Red." She said in that famous voice of hers, grinning. I nodded. "I'll make this quick. You know I'm back in charge. I need a base for the night, where I can put the network back into order." "You have it, Red." "I also need every resource you have to help scout out the Nothing." "Indeed." She looked over me, by now only smiling faintly. She noticed the blood trail I had left on the carpet. She sighed. "Take the carpet up, Red." She said. "Huh?" "Blood. It messes with the antiquity." "But what about..." "Do it now." And she left. Queens....